Shut Me UP
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: It hits the fan when Shuichi decides that its been too long since he last got any. Drabble


Disclaimer: Blablabla, no own, blablabla kein money.

* * *

><p>It was a calm day, a nice day. The sky was no doubt blue outside (even though Yuki couldn't see it from the enclosed, dark space that was his office), the temperature was mild and barely above 20C (something that, again, Yuki couldn't say much about from the enclosed, dark space that was his office) and he had the apartment to himself.<p>

Or at least, he would have the peace, the quiet, all to himself until that little pink haired brat got home from work. A glance at the bottom tool bar of his computer screen told him that the little idiot would be home in approximately-

Now.

Shit! Yukis eyes widened, his shoulders jerking in shock. What the hell, when did that happen? No, that couldnt be possible, it just wasn't-

Somewhere in the apartment, a door crashed open and a loud, boisterous voice yelled "I'm HOOOOOOMEEEE!"

With a growl of frustration, the blond buried his face in his hands and shook his head back and forth, a hint of denial seeping from his body language. _The peace, the quiet_ bemoaned Yuki in his mind before he straightened with a sigh, flipping his bangs from his eyes and crossing his arms as he waited for the soon-to-be-coming assault.

One minute ticked by, then two and the novelist's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance. What the hell, where was his Shuichi and why wasn't the pop star assaulting him right fucking now? Not even realizing his sudden switch of thought, the young man plucked his fag from his lips and crushed it in the nearby ashtray, standing and peering out of the doorway.

"Brat?" He grunted, glancing either way before slipping into the hallway.

His ears quirked. Something from the living room? Sliding one hand into his pocket, the author sighed in exasperation as he stalked down the hall. His eyes landed on the slight body of his lover, taking stock of the tight jeans pulled taut over Shuichi's behind before noticing the manchild was fiddling with the MP3 player attached to his hip.

Aaaah, that might explain it. Could it possibly be that the brat was so involved in his new album hed actually brought homework home?

A sigh filtered from Yukis lips, his mouth dropping open to speak when-

"Oh, I love this song!"

Huh? Golden eyes swung downward just in time to catch an enchanting one-two hip jerk before the brat hopped and-

"The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble!" Came a not so subtle boom of voice, catching Yuki completely off guard. Shuichi's head jerked, much like his hips had. "I like my coffee black just like my metal cus I can't wait for you to knock me up! In a minute, minute-In a fuckin' minute!"

Wha-What? Watching the pink haired boys body sway, the writer's mind just barely caught up to the fact that the youth was whimpering (a sound that went straight to his groin) in English.

When the hell had the brat learned English?  
>"I can't wait for you to knock me up-In a minute, minute-" He watched as the boys hips swirled and dipped, coming up ass first before the star gave his thighs a mighty slap, entire body jerking with the movement. "In a second! I can't wait for you to shut me up and make me hip like ! I can't wait for you to shut me up! .UP!"<p>

Hrnggg. Yukis eyebrow twitched again as he felt his mind steadily grow white, inflamed, as he watched the singer twist and writhe in a dance that wouldn't look out of place on a pole.

On a pole...maybe he should see about getting one installed. In their bedroom. Within throwing distance of the bed.

Heh. A smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth, the blond started forward.

"-EEK!" Yukis grin was relentless as he dragged the pink haired singer back into his chest, watching with a sense of sadistic joy as Shuichi's eyes practically popped out of his head.

Tugging the boys earbuds out, the blond leaned down to whisper into his lovers ear.

"You cant wait, hm? Well lets get going then, brat." He breathed onto the curve of the boys neck, barely paying half an ear to the pop tartlet's stammering as he pushed up against the other male's backside.

"N-No, Yuki its not-wait-ITS JUST A SONG, YUKI, nooooo!"

Ah, the idiot was protesting. The novelist swore to God it was one of the youths bigger kinks, pretending he didn't want it when he very clearly did. Whatever, it didnt matter to Yuki. If it turned the brat on and made him more pliant then it was good by him. Sweeping his lover over his shoulder, the blond turned and stalked toward the bedroom. A couple hours away from the computer might do him a little good, and if his work called to bitch he'd just tell them he was _finding his inspiration_ or some shit like that.

Not like it wasnt true.

The bedroom door slammed shut, the sound echoing throughout the apartment. Inwardly, Shuichi cackled with glee.

_SUCCESS!_

* * *

><p>AN: Be nice and tell me what you think, darn you guys! D":


End file.
